


Avocados from ✨Mexico✨

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Amami Rantaro-centric, But I’m not counting her, F/F, I despise her, I ✨Hate Tsumugi✨, M/M, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Rantaro survives au, They/Them Pronouns for Amami Rantaro, Tsumugi fuckin dies lmao, so fucking much, technically, with a burning passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Everyone, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 16





	Avocados from ✨Mexico✨

“Then it had to be Akamatsu who killed Amami!” Tsumugi yelled. Before anyone could object, a voice shouted “No, that’s wrong.”.

Everyone turned, gasping in shock when they saw Rantaro leaning against the wall. “Wha- But you died!” Kaito shrieked. Rantaro chuckled, saying “That’s what was supposed to happen, but I’m not the Ultimate Survivor for nothing.”. Tsumugi glared. “But I hit you on the head!” The blue haired girl yelled, slamming her hands down. She then realized her mistake. “What?!” Miu barked before a smug grin took over her face. “I fucking told you guys she did it!” She cackled.

Kokichi sighed. “Not the time, Iruma-chan.” He muttered, dropping the nicknames he had been calling her.

Rantaro laughed, rubbing some of the blood off their forehead. “You made Akamatsu think she killed me. You aren’t even that strong, Shirogane.” They mused, striding over to Kaede’s podium and leaning on the side.

Their eyes narrowed at Tsumugi, who looked very nervous. “Unfortunately for you, that hit gave me back my memories.” Rantaro sighed, smirking. “C’mon, Tsu.” They taunted. “You wouldn’t kill your fellow survivor~” Rantaro hummed.

Everyone gasped. “Y-you were in a killing game together?” Shuichi muttered. The adventurer nodded, stepping back and making their way to Korekiyo’s podium. “Mugi, you were always horrible at finishing things.” They mumbled, standing next to the anthropologist and crossing their arms. “W- Gonta doesn’t understand?” Gonta asked.

”It means that Shirogane Tsumugi is the Mastermind. But, because she couldn’t finish the job, she’s getting executed~” Kokichi explained, laughing along with Rantaro. “So, no more killing game?” Gonta asked, tilting his head to the side.

”No more killing game.” Maki agreed, nodding and closing her eyes. “So, we can go home after.” Himiko wondered. “We can see our families again.” She laughed. Tenko jumped from her podium, running over to Himiko and hugging her. “We can go home!” The Akido Master cheered.

”O-only if you can find a way out!” Tsumugi cried, smiling smugly when she saw everyone hesitate. “On that note, I have the remote to get out.” Rantaro said, holding said remote up. “What?! How?!” The Mastermind shrieked. Kaito laughed loudly. “I had the survivors pad. It told me where your hideout was and I got the remote.” The adventurer explained, smiling.

Tsumugi growled. “You bastard.” She sneered. Rantaro only smirked. “Right back at you, Shirogane.” They taunted.

”Well, since the blackened was revealed, we must do an execution!” Monokuma cried happily. Tsumugi’s head snapped towards him. “What?!” She yelled before a clamp snapped shut around her neck. Rantaro waved as she was dragged off kicking. “I’ll fucking get you, Amami!” She screamed, struggling against her restraints.

”Yeah, sure.” Rantaro called, rolling their eyes. They pressed the button on the remote, watching as everyone around them became hopeful for their escape. Monokuma walked up to them. “It was somewhat reassuring to see you again, Amami.” The bear said. Rantaro laughed. “Good to see you as well, Monokuma.” They muttered.

Tenko finally gathered her courage, grabbing Himiko’s chin and kissing her. The magician’s eyes widened before she sunk into the kiss. Angie cheered, clapping her hands together. “Atua told me we would get a savior!” She cried happily.

Korekiyo stepped next to Rantaro, crossing his arms. “What you did was brave, Amami-san.” He said. The survivor smiled. “Good to know, Shinguji-kun.” They answered before grabbing his shoulder. They leaned up and pecked Korekiyo’s cheek.

Rantaro turned away, whistling while Korekiyo looked after them. “Amami-san...” the anthropologist muttered before shaking his head fondly. _’How strange you are, Amami Rantaro.’_ He thought. “How strange indeed.”.


End file.
